Another Reality
by InnerChild73
Summary: A body is found in a club but when the team hits a dead end they send someone in undercover to solve the case. But what they find may just shake their whole stand on a certain gang that has been roaming the streets of Miami.
1. Chapter 1

_What if the team was not the team? What if the people who they thought they knew were different? What if their lives were different? Would they end up going down the same path or will they choose something different?_

* * *

><p>By the direction that this case was going there was not a very good chance that the team would get the weekend off. They all had just got a call of a body in a club. Speedle was already there as was Frank. Speed was taking photos of the crime scene and Frank was getting statements when Calleigh finally arrived. She smoothly got out of the hummer and slipped under the crime tape. She made her way over to Speed as he finished up. As Calleigh got closer she noticed that Alexx was already here and examining the body.<p>

"Do we know who the victim is yet?" Calleigh asked as she knelt by the body.

"Not yet Honey but I can tell you that this boy went through hell before he died." Alexx said, looking up at Calleigh over her sunglasses.

Calleigh noticed a dark residue just past the body on the couch. The body was of a man in about his mid twenties and he had a few tattoos on him. He was flat out on the floor with a couch behind him. On one of the cushions was were Calleigh saw the strange substance which she carefully collected.

"Speed have you found anything?" She asked as she stored the evidence away.

Speed looked over at her with his 'are you serious' look. "There is blood spatter from a gunshot wound and from brunt force. Other than that I just have some particulates that need to be analyzed." Speedle remarked.

"Alright take this with everything else that you have collected and go to the lab. Natalia should be there and can help you go through it all." Speed nodded to her and gathered all the evidence. Speed slipped under the tape just as Frank came the other way.

"You know I think that we should just leave this one alone since I am pretty sure that it is gang related. If they kill each other off the better the world would be." Frank remarked when he got close enough to Calleigh.

"It doesn't matter if it was a gang hit Frank. The only thing that matters is that someone is dead and we need to find out who did it." Calleigh told him. She put a hand on his arm.

"Oh I know who did it. The owner of this club." Frank replied.

"Who is the owner of this club Frank?" Frank scoffed and nodded over to where a few officers were talking with the owner.

"Horatio Caine; the leader of Miami's strongest and most elusive gang, the Blue Dragons." Calleigh looked over at the owner of the club. He was tall and his red hair gleamed in the lighting from the club. He kept glancing over at the crime scene but his attention was drawn back to the men in front of him.

"Alright Frank before we go jumping to conclusions let's see what the evidence tells us." Frank slowly nodded his head and Calleigh listened to Frank grumble as he moved off.

"Will you be alright Alexx? I would like to talk to Mr. Caine and see what he knows about this murder."

"Go ahead Honey. I am just about finished and will be leaving in a bit." Calleigh nodded farewell to Alexx and made her way over to Mr. Caine.

Horatio was having a hard time keeping his attention on the officer in front of him once he got a look at the blond that had walked into his club. By the way she walked he could tell that she held power. She caught his attention and he couldn't seem to get her out of his mind. He watched her from the corner of his eye as she walked over to him. She dismissed the officer before him and he turned to her. He openly admired her looking over her from top to bottom. She snapped her fingers and brought his attention back to her face. He broke out into a smile.

"Why Lieutenant Duquesne, how nice it is to see you here at my establishment although I would have preferred that it was under better circumstances." Horatio said laughingly.

Calleigh studied Caine with a detectives eyes, he wore a suit and held himself like a man that had power. "Mr. Caine, do you know the man that was murdered here in your club tonight?" Calleigh's tone told Horatio that she was not playing around. He smiled some more as he watched her.

"There are many people who frequent my club Lieutenant, I don't know them all." He replied simply.

"Do you know how he was murdered and no one saw or heard a thing?" Calleigh asked. She was slightly irritated at Mr. Caine's tone and the smile that was on his face.

"Well he is in one of the VIP rooms and the music is usually turned up loud. The costumers seem to like that." Horatio responded. A man walked up and stood off to the side of Horatio when he finished this. Horatio turned his head and listened as the man whispered into his ear.

"Thank you Eric. Now if you don't have any more questions Lieutenant then I will be leaving."

"Stick around Mr. Caine I may have more questions for you to answer latter." Horatio chuckled and fallowed Eric to the car that was waiting for him. Eric nodded to the driver and turned to Horatio.

"Eric, I want you to find out why that gang member was in my club and I want you to check and make sure that no one from our group did an unauthorized hit." Eric nodded.

"Do you want me to call in a pack or…" Horatio shook his head.

"No Eric. I want to keep this under control and if this is another gang than I don't want to show our hand. We do need to get someone to be with our girl that can be with her when we can't. Put out a request tomorrow and we will go through and pick one in a few days. Until we know the exact reason as to why that man was there I don't want to take any chances." Eric nodded in understanding.

I will get on it first thing in the morning and once we get home I will make a few calls and see if I can find out who that was in the club." Horatio nodded. Horatio hopped with all his heart that this time his gut was wrong. His gut told him that the reason that man was there was to do harm to him and there were very few ways someone could do that. He had a really bad feeling and until it went away he was going to take as many precautions as he could.

Eric was looking out the window trying to think and find out if he had seen that man before. He had the same feeling that Horatio had and it was not sitting well with him.

Calleigh was really irritated when she got back to the lab. Mr. Caine had acted like it was no big deal that a man died in his building. She had just finished her visit with Alexx. The man was killed with a shot to the temple but not before he was tortured. Alexx didn't find anything in the wounds but what frustrated Calleigh more was that whoever had done the act also removed the bullet from the man's skull. She only hoped that Speed and Natalia got something from the evidence they got from the crime scene. She walked into the lab to find Natalia looking at something through the microscope and Speedle putting a sample into the mass spectrometer.

"Do we have anything?" Calleigh asked. Natalia looked up.

"Haven't found anything so far but Speed just ran something so we might get something from that and I ran some DNA through codis but I am still waiting on the results." Calleigh nodded. Her temper was still irritable but not as much as before. Speedle walked back over to them reading a paper in his hands.

"What do you have Speed?" Calleigh asked.

"I ran that stuff you got from the scene and it was tree sap and honey mixed together." Natalia tilted her head to the side curiously.

"Tree sap and honey?" Speed looked up and nodded his head. A machine beeped and Natalia went over to the computer as it showed the results of the DNA test.

"Calleigh, the guy that was murdered is a Han Windgall. It says her that he is a know Mala Noche member. Aren't the Mala Noche the rival gang to the Blue Dragons?" Natalia asked looking over to Calleigh.

"Yeah and look at this there was another DNA sample in that test we ran." Speed remarked pointing at the computer screen.

"Who is it Speed?" Calleigh asked intrigued. Speed scoffed as he read the name.

"Rex Santago, one of the very few known members of the Blue Dragons." The corners of Calleigh's mouth slightly turned up in a smirk.

"Well Speed, how do you feel about giving Mr. Santago a visit?" Speed shrugged his shoulders.

"Fine by me, just as long as I get to drive." Natalia gave Speed a shocked look. It was rare for Speedle to crack a joke let alone ask the boss to sit in the passenger seat. "What I was just joking?" Speed said seeing Natalia's expression.

"That is the exact reason why you get that expression Speed. You rarely make jokes and I do believe that Nat has only heard you tell jokes at parties." Calleigh said as she and Speed left for the parking lot. "Hmm…" Was all Calleigh got in response.

"So Mr. Santago, are you going to help us here or do we need to book you and put you in a cell with a Mala Noche member?" Calleigh asked Santago who sat across from her. He smirked.

"You wouldn't do that. I know you stand for everything right and that is not right." Santago said smiling knowing that he was right.

"True but my friend here does not see things the exact way I do." Calleigh said nodding over to Speed who was standing by the door listening. Santago knew the lieutenant's lab dog would do anything for her and he immediately got worried. There was no telling what she would let the man do to him.

"Ok, ok what do you want to know?" Santago said shakily when Speed moved over to stand behind Calleigh.

"What do you know about the murder in your boss's club last night?" Calleigh asked leaning forward.

"I know nothing about that." Santago replied. going on the defensive. Calleigh leaned back in the chair and shook her head sadly.

"Now both you and I know that what you just said was a lie. We already have your DNA on the body so I would advise that you don't lie to me again or my friend here will get to have some fun." Calleigh chuckled as she watched Santago squirm. Speed started forward but before he got very far, Santago spoke up.

"No wait! I was there but I didn't kill the man! I just went over the body looking for an ID!" Santago yelped as Speed moved closer. Calleigh held up her hand, stopping Speed's progress.

"Start from the beginning Mr. Santago." Santago eyed Speed as he fidgeted in his seat.

"I was in the club trying to get on my boss's good side when I saw someone fall. I walked over there and saw that it he was dead. I looked to see who it was. If it was a rival member than I was going to take credit for the hit. I have been on my boss's bad side for a while and I was hoping that this may help me get back on his good side." Santago admitted. Calleigh saw the body language and that Santago was telling the truth. She pushed back her chair and began to walk out taking Speed with her when Santago tried to call them back. Calleigh stopped at the door and turned to Santago.

"I can't go back to jail so what if I give you something where you can get someone into the Blue Dragons?" Santago pleaded. Calleigh smirked and turned back to the door. "5:13pm at the Smart Girl. Back room and the code word is Ice Rose. You have to use it in a sentence." Speed looked at him skeptically while Calleigh studied Santago.

"What is this meeting for?" She asked.

"I don't know. All that I do know is that they are looking for someone to protect something. That is all that was said about it." Calleigh gave Santago a fake smile and waved an officer over.

"Thank you Mr. Santago and until we have solved this case, you are going to remain in police custody." Santago gave her a confused look as he was dragged out of the room. Calleigh and Speed went into her office. Calleigh slumped into her chair and rubbed her temples. Natalia walked in empty handed and it was driving her insane. Calleigh saw Natalia walk in and looked up hopefully.

"Do you have anything Nat?" Natalia shook her head sadly.

"Evidence wise, we have hit a dead end." Calleigh slumped even farther in her chair and put her head in her hands.

"What if we fallow this meeting lead?" Speed asked. He was leaning against the wall and stepped forward when he said this. "We couldn't do it because Caine saw us there at the crime scene but he hasn't seen Natalia before." He said simply.

Calleigh looked up at Speed and then looked over at Natalia. "Nat, would you be up to some undercover work?" Calleigh asked seeing the truth in Speed's words. Natalia got a worried look on her face for a second but it went away after a few seconds.

"What do I have to do?" Natalia calmly asked.

* * *

><p><strong>~ I know it's different but what do you think? ~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**I saw some problems in this chapter before so I fixed it and this is the updated chapter and I hope that you all like it.**

* * *

><p>Horatio was getting tired of all the wan-a-bee's that kept walking into his club. The word had only been out for a few hours and they had already met 36 people. Only 6 had passed their standards and Horatio was ready to call it quiets. They were only keeping the club open for another half hour. He rolled his shoulders and waved Eric to let the next person in. A woman walked in. She looked familiar, like he had seen her before but it was a feeling that went away quickly when the woman smiled. She seemed friendly but Horatio knew from experience that looks could be deceiving.<p>

"Would you like a drink?" Horatio offered as they both sat down. Eric stayed standing off in the corner. Close enough to hear but far enough away that the woman would forget that he was there.

"No thank you." The woman replied. Horatio sat back in his chair and watched her closely.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Lila Evergreen." The woman simply replied. She sat on the edge of her chair with her hands folded neatly in her lap. Horatio smiled just a bit.

"Ms. Evergreen, would you care to indulge me in telling me a little bit about yourself?" Horatio replied. Lila tilted her head slightly and looked at him. "I know nothing pertinent about you so why would I share anything with you? I will tell you this, I can do most anything that is required of me." She replied without even blinking an eye. Horatio studied her for a second before he came to a decision.

"Fair enough, thank you Ms. Evergreen." Horatio said holding out his hand. Lila glanced over at Eric before she shook Horatio's hand. She looked at Eric again as she left. Horatio sat back down and waved Eric over.

"Bring her back. There is something about her that has me curious. I believe that will be all that we will be seeing, Eric. Please dismiss any others that are still here. Let's bring them in tomorrow and we will see who _she_ picks." Horatio said to Eric as they watched the people in the club.

"You know _she _will see things that we tend to miss." Eric commented. Horatio nodded in agreement. They were just going to have to wait and see how their own little angel thought about the people they had brought back.

Natalia slipped into the hummer quickly hopping that no one had seen her get in. She breathed a sigh of relief once she was safely in the hummer. Calleigh and Speed were in the front with Calleigh in the driver seat.

"What couldn't get to the driver side in time Speed?" Natalia joked trying to calm her nerves. Speed raised an eyebrow but said nothing. Calleigh, on the other hand, smiled knowing that she was just nervous.

"What have you got so far Nat?" She asked. "There is a man in there named Eric and he seems to be Caine's right-hand man. I have no idea what they are looking for but once I got in there I wasn't in there very long. Eric stayed off to the side while Horatio really just watched my reaction to his questions." Natalia answered. She really wanted to get in for Calleigh but she was nervous as to what she was getting in to.

"Well let's just hope that it will get us some information as to why our victim was murdered." Natalia jumped when her phone went off.

"What is it Natalia?" Calleigh softly asked.

"They want me to come back tomorrow. They say that it is just a fallow up but it would be beneficial if I showed up on time." Natalia said reading from the text she got on her phone.

"Well I guess we need to get you back here on time." Speed said as Calleigh put the hummer in drive. "Yeah well I just can't wait to find out what this position is for." Natalia said under her breath as the hummer pulled out into traffic.

The next day, Eric did not like the way that Horatio had set up this meeting. He had him bring all of them in at once. Five out of the seven were men and the other two were women. They were still waiting for one of the women to arrive but he was nervous. _She_ was here out in the open and Horatio had told him that he and his men were to stay back. He was happy that Horatio had let him bring in extra men but they had to stay in the shadows and out of the way. Eric waited and watched everyone in the room carefully. He was not going to take any chances.

So he let her body guard come in and stand behind her but he had to fallow the same rules and stay out of the way. _She_ had come up with a great idea and made it look like her guard was her servant. They dressed him up in a waiters outfit and gave him a tray that held some glasses and a bottle. This way if _she_ needed to tell them something,_ she_ could talk to him without raising suspicion. Now he just had to wait until _she_ had made a decision.

Natalia was lead into a back room in the club. She was let in by Eric. He looked her over and stepped aside to let her through. Once she was through, Eric closed the door and stood in front of the door with his arms held in front of him. Natalia looked around her surroundings and saw that she was not alone. There were six other people in the room that she assumed where here for the same reason she was her. There were also men standing periodically around the room. They were in the shadows but alert. What caught Natalia's attention was a small table in one of the corners of the room. A young girl was sitting at it with a checkers board. Standing behind her far enough to be out of the way but close enough to hear the girl call was a man who looked like a waiter. Natalia watched the girl for a moment as she played a game.

She looked to be about 16 and have long dark red hair that was braided and thrown over one shoulder. The game she was playing was not a normal game of checkers and Natalia found that fascinating. The people who were there for job were just hanging around and looked like they were waiting for someone. There was an empty chair at the table and Natalia decided that she should go over to sit in it. The girl didn't look and kept playing her game. Natalia watched the girl finish her game. The girl finished with the black side winning. The girl reset the board and sat back in her chair. The girl studied Natalia who studied her back. After a little bit the girl gave Natalia a smile.

"Would you like a drink?" The girl asked.

"Sure I will have one." Natalia replied returning the girl's smile. The girl waved the man behind her. He came forward with two glasses and a bottle but as he came over he studied Natalia closely before he gave the girl his attention. He set the glasses down in front of the two. He then filled the glasses with an amber colored liquid. She leaned in and whispered something into the man's ear. He nodded and backed away, leaving the two.

"What's your name?" the girl asked, sipping her drink. Natalia lifted her glass to take a sip and caught a whiff of apples.

"Lila Evergreen. May I ask what your name is?" Natalia sipped her drink and found that it was apple juice. Natalia raised her eyebrows and the girl across from her chuckled.

"Well you just did but I will answer you because I like you. My name is Emily. Now since I gave you my _real_ name will you give me yours while we play a checkers game?" Emily asked Natalia humorously. Natalia's mouth dropped open but she quickly closed it. Emily moved one of her black pieces and waited on Natalia to make her move. Natalia moved her piece and stared at the young girl across from her. Her dark red hair accented her deep brown eyes that held a curious glint in her eyes. This girl saw right through Natalia and instead of making it obvious, she just asked her again.

"Natalia Boa Vista." Natalia said honestly, seeing that Emily was going to know if she lied again.

"Hmm… I like that name." Emily moved another of her piece that Natalia took. After a few more moves Emily spoke up again. "So what is it like, being a cop?" Emily asked taking only one of Natalia's pieces even though she could have taken three more.

"Well I am a CSI not a cop although I do get to carry a gun for field work and it gives me satisfaction in putting criminals in jail where they belong." Natalia said. She didn't know why exactly she told Emily this but she did have a feeling that Emily here was not going to tell anyone.

"Really?" Emily asked slightly exited. Natalia detected her excitement.

"Do I detect some interest in Crime Scene Investigation?" Natalia asked. Emily's cheeks went a slight rosy color.

"Yeah, though I don't know if my dad would approve." Natalia tilted her head to the side a bit pondering Emily's response.

"Have you asked him about it?" Natalia asked as she took two more of Emily's pieces. Emily shook her head.

"No, I thought about it a few times but I just haven't." Emily moved one piece into a really random spot but Natalia quickly ignored it, seeing no immediate threat.

"Well I think that you should ask him soon. We have an opening for an intern." Natalia took another of Emily's pieces and sat back watching the young girl.

"Hmm… may be I will. I have read about what you do as a CSI and I think that I would really enjoy it." Emily placed her piece in the line of fire and Natalia looked at her quizzically. Emily was down to only two pieces and she just put one where Natalia could get it. Natalia still had five pieces left and was wondering what Emily was trying to do. Emily waved the waiter back over and whispered in his ear. When she was done he looked at her like was asking her if she was sure of something. She nodded and he reluctantly walked off.

"Natalia I think that you will excel at the job you are trying to get but first I must ask you a question. Why do you want the job?" Emily had leaned back in the chair when she was talking to the waiter but was now leaning forward. Natalia then realized that Emily must be one of Horatio's people and was there to find out who he could trust. Natalia was sad and then angry at Caine. He made young girls do this kind of work for him even when they could get killed. It made her feel sick.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them anything unless it is necessary but I need the truth." Emily said seeing the reluctance in Natalia's eyes.

"Because someone died and I want to find out who killed them." Natalia replied honestly. Emily looked into Natalia's eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. She looked over to Eric and nodded her head. The waiter was back at her side and picked up the glasses. Emily smiled at Natalia once the glasses were removed and watched as Natalia took the piece that she had placed in the line of fire. Natalia saw Emily's eyes gleam with excitement. Emily then moved that piece that Natalia had earlier ignored and took all of Natalia's pieces in one move.

"Natalia, I thank you for an extraordinary game. No one has had me down to one piece in a long time now." Emily rose from her seat and Natalia quickly joined her. Emily held out her hand shook Natalia's.

"My pleasure, I would be greatly interested if you could teach me that way of playing checkers. I would also like to see you apply for that internship at the lab." Natalia replied grinning. She really liked this young girl. She was sorry that the girl was dragged into the violence and she hoped that this was all that the girl was asked to do. Natalia then looked around and found that everyone else had left the room except for Eric, one of his goons, the waiter, and Emily who stood in front of her.

The waiter walked over and stood behind Emily. Emily glanced back at him and gave him a smile. She looked back over at Natalia. "Thank you again and please don't be nervous. Eric won't hurt you or he will get a serious chew out by me." Emily said giving Eric and impish grin. There was humor in the girl's eyes as she teased the right-hand of one of the most powerful people in the city. Natalia's eyes widened in fear for the girl but she became confused when Eric responded with humor as well.

"We will see who get's chewed out by whom." Eric raised one of his eyebrows and waved them off. Emily turned on her heel and left the room through a back door with the waiter in tow. Natalia watched them leave and nervously looked at Eric and his goon. Eric raised his eyebrow at her.

"Don't worry, if she says that I am not to hurt you then I won't." Eric told Natalia chuckling at her facial expression. Natalia quickly looked away. _Is Mr. Caine __really the boss or is he just a cover for that young girl?_ Natalia thought. These men were acting like this young girl was their boss and they had to protect her with their lives. Natalia shook her head back and forth. _Could a teenage girl really be behind the __strongest gang in Miami?_

* * *

><p><strong>~ So? ~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys like it even with all of its craziness!**

* * *

><p>Emily stopped in the hallway and smiled as she waited for her bodyguard slipped out of his waiter outfit. He turned back around and found her looking at him with humor in her eyes and a smile spreading across her face. "What?" He asked.<p>

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking that you looked quit handsome in that waiter outfit." His eyes widened in surprise but before he could say anything she had turned around and was walking down the hallway. He caught up to her and opened the door for her. She gave him a flirtatious smile and walked through the door. The room looked like an office, which in a sense was one but Emily thought it more as a room for new beginnings than work. Her dad sat at the desk and looked up from some sort of paper work.

"So my sweet girl, have you come to a decision on one of them or do I need to run another ad?" He asked this with a laugh. His girl could be so picky and he was expecting her to tell him to go buy more paper and was shocked when she said; "I picked one and I really like them so please be nice." His jaw dropped slightly in shock but closed it, pleased.

"Well then who is it?" Emily sat down in the chair that was at the side of his desk that he had put in there just for her.

"I believe you know her as Lila Evergreen." Emily replied.

"Oh and what do you know her by?" He was immensely amused with his daughter.

"Natalia Boa Vista." Was all she said.

"Well I guess that it is time that I meet this Natalia." He said and waved the man who had come in with Emily over.

"Ring up Eric and tell him to bring her in." The man nodded and went over to the phone. Emily snorted.

"You should know her at least a bit considering she was the only girl that you allowed me to even consider." She said.

"True but I have feeling that you know much more than I." Emily waved her hand at him.

"That was the whole point of today. Oh and I think that you should know that she got me down to only one checker piece earlier." He raised his eyebrow. It was rare for anyone these days to get his daughter down to four let alone one. He was already impressed by this woman. He leaned back in his chair. Hopefully this was the right one so he could breathe a little easier.

Natalia stayed standing as she waited for what was about to happen. Emily had told her that she was safe but she was unsure about Eric. She had begun shifting from foot to foot when Eric's phone buzzed. He answered it. After a few words he closed the phone and walked up to Natalia.

"I won't hurt you unless I must so please fallow me." Eric walked over to the back door that Emily had left through earlier. Natalia paused for just a second and was pushed forward by the other man from behind. She walked forward and fallowed Eric down the hallway. There was only one door in the hallway and that was where Eric stopped. He dismisses the man behind her and held open the door for Natalia. She looked nervously behind her and saw that she could not escape even if she wanted to. She let out a pent up breath and walked through the door way. She froze in her tracks when she saw who was sitting at the desk.

Off the side, Emily sat in her chair and gave Natalia a reassuring smile when she saw her. Emily nodded her head over to the man at the desk and said. "Natalia I would like you to meet my dad." Natalia's jaw dropped. He stood up and held his hand out for her to shake it. She closed her mouth and shook his hand.

"Horatio Caine. It seems that you have impressed my daughter and that is a feat by itself. Now to get down to business, would you please sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of the desk. She nervously sat down. Eric walked over to the opposite side of the desk and folded his arms across his chest. "Do you know exactly what you are here for my dear?" Horatio asked. He noticed that she was nervous and knew that it was because she knew exactly who he was. The brunette shook her head.

"Hmm… well you are here because my daughter needs someone to be with her when I can't. I get busy sometimes and it would be better for her if she had… how should I put it… a protector like figure." Horatio said rubbing his chin. Emily let out a short laugh.

"If that was what you were going for then I already have a protector figure and that is you, Eric and Lupus." Emily nodded her head over to the man that earlier had been the waiter in the other room. He had changed out of the waiter's cloths. Natalia turned her attention back to Horatio as he watched her.

"Well then, Ms. Boa Vista, would you care to explain to me why you gave me and Eric a false name?" Before Natalia could think up a good excuse Emily spoke up.

"Because she is a CSI. Would you have really let her get farther if she gave you her real name? No you would not and I think that it is great that she fooled you guys." Horatio and Eric immediately tensed. Horatio turned toward Emily while Eric stared at Natalia with some fire in his eyes.

"What! You chose a cop to be you protector?! You do realize that the probable reason that she is even here is to put not only me but also Eric behind bars!" Horatio was furious and was completely ignoring Natalia. Emily stared defiantly into Horatio's eyes. She saw the fury but didn't even blink at it.

"Think about it Dad. Since she is a cop then she would be perfect. She would be alert and know if something was up. She is also a girl so she can go with me places that you three can't. And she is not here to through you both in jail; she is here to find a killer. Do really think that I was stupid enough no to know this?! I am not a five year old that has no idea about what goes on around them! I know just about everything that goes on around here and I knew the precautions when I went into that room!"

Emily was livid now and was trying to keep her emotions under control. Softening her tone a bit she added. "You try to keep the world from me but I can still see it." Horatio looked away, hearing the truth in his daughter's words but still not seeing why she would choose a cop. Emily reached out and put her hand on her dad's arm. "There are things that will always slip past you. For example, contestants 2, 4, and 6 were Mala Noche members. 1 was there only for the profit and could have cared less how he got it. 3and 5 were capable but they would not be able to help me the way you want. She can." Emily gestured over to Natalia who watched this all unfold before her.

Eric's face went from furious to scared when he found out that three of the men he had allowed in the club were Mala Noche. His hands dropped to his sides and he looked over at Horatio and Emily. "I am sorry that I let _three _Mala Noche get that close to her. I should have noticed." He shook his head, regret plastered all over his face. Emily glared at him.

"Do not beat yourself up over it. They were low ranking and hadn't been in the gang very long. Two didn't even have their tattoos yet. If you don't stop beating yourself over it I will come over there and beat you myself." Emily said leaving him no room to argue. Emily turned her attention back to Horatio. "Please trust me dad." Horatio looked into Emily's deep brown eyes and knew he couldn't argue with her. "Alright."

Natalia watched with wonder. This girl had nerve. Horatio looked back over to Natalia after he had calmed down.

"Well, Emily likes you enough and believes in you enough to choose you as her protector but first I need something from you. Will you do everything in your power to keep her safe and to stay true? We will not ask anything from you that would put you in a bad position but I do need to know that you will not leak information to anyone about us. It would not only get my crew and myself killed it would also get Emily killed." Horatio was asking her for nothing more from her than she would ask from him if their places had been switched.

"I understand and yes. Just from the short amount of time that I have spent with your daughter, I can see that she is special and I will do all that I can to keep her safe for as long as I can." Horatio heard the conviction and truth in Natalia's voice. He nodded to her.

"Good, if you wouldn't mind, I would like you to start right now. Mr. Wolfe can fill you in with the details while you go and get a few of your things and call your boss to let them know that you will be out of touch for a few days while you settle in." Horatio dismissed them with a wave of his hand. Eric stayed where he was and they watched as the three left the room.

"Eric, we need to figure out how three gang members got past our defenses and I want you to look into Ms. Boa Vista and make sure that she told us everything that we need to know." Horatio said once the three had left the room. Eric nodded in agreement and joined Horatio at his desk.

Natalia left Calleigh a voice mail, telling her that she was going to busy for a while and would take to her as soon as she could. Wolfe led her to a hummer that looked kind of like their work hummers but was smaller and this one was a dark blue. Emily jumped into the back and smiled like they were going on an adventure. Wolfe opened the door for Natalia. She thanked him and slid into the blue hummer. Wolfe tilted his head to her but still said nothing. He walked around and got in the driver's seat. When he turned back to look out the back window he was encountered with Emily's glare. He raised his eyebrows at her.

"Oh no you don't. I told you that I like her so show her some respect Lupus before I come up there and teach you some." Emily scolded him. Natalia looked at Emily in surprise. Wolfe just chuckled at Emily and turned back around. He put the hummer in gear and pulled out into traffic. Emily leaned forward so she was almost upfront with them. Wolfe glanced over at Emily and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She slapped him playfully.

"So Natalia, can you please give directions to Lupus since he has decided that his voice died." Natalia smiled at the way Emily kept teasing Wolfe.

"Turn at the next exit, three roads farther, and it is the fourth house on the left." Wolfe continued to smile at Emily.

"Hey Lupus, aren't you suppose to be filling Natalia in about all the details about me?" Emily teased. He looked at her and realized that she just made it so he had to talk. He sighed and looked back out to the road.

"Emily starts school in two months and that is when the real fun begins. But before that she is not to be left alone. You are to be with her in places that I cannot for example places where men are not allowed. Either me, Eric, or her dad will be with her at all times she is out but most of the time it will be me. When we get to your place grab a few essentials."

Wolfe pulled up to Natalia's house. Natalia slid out and made her way to the house. Wolfe watched Natalia enter her home and was startled when Emily climbed into the front seat. "Gezz Emm, are you trying to give me a heart attack?" Wolfe asked putting his hand over his heart.

"Oh course not!" Emily said laughing. She sobered after a bit. "Hey what is your deal with Natalia?" Emily asked. Wolfe sighed.

"I am just not comfortable with her yet. I can see a bit of what you do but I need some proof that I can trust her." Emily saw that he was doing this to protect her.

"Ok I forgive you. What if I set something up that will show you whether or not you can trust her with me?" Emily said thoughtfully. Wolfe tilted his head. "What do you mean?" Emily got a wicked grin on her face. "I think that I will keep it to myself for now." Emily moved to get back in the back seat when he grabbed her wrist.

"What are you planning on doing Emm?" She gave him a brilliant smile. "A girl never shares all her secrets."

He stared at her as she slipped her hand from his just as Natalia got back in. He shook his head as Natalia look from Emily to Wolfe and back again. Emily was smiling like she had something up her sleeve and Wolfe looked slightly troubled but it was replaced by a small smile when Emily started singing along to "Rude" by Magic. Natalia shook her head. This was a strange family but Natalia could see that all three men loved this girl and would do anything to keep her safe. _That is some kind of love._

* * *

><p><strong>~ And what do you all think? ~<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for reading and staying with this story. I know it is weird but it will grow on you. It did me! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was dark when Wolfe pulled up to house. It looked just like any other house that overlooked the ocean. It was far enough away from the ocean to keep it safe from a boat attack but close enough if you listened carefully you could hear it. Natalia had stayed alert on the way so she could get to the place again. Wolfe pulled the hummer up to the garage and turned it off. Natalia turned and saw that Emily was out in the back seat. Natalia unbuckled and slipped out. She went to open the backseat door but Wolfe waved her off.<p>

"I got her, why don't you grab your bags." He suggested. Natalia nodded. Wolfe gently slid one hand under Emily's legs and the other under her back. "I can… walk… you know." Emily said between yawns.

"Yes that's apparent but if you would just humor me and stay still. So I can get you inside." Wolfe chuckled as Emily snuggled closer to his chest and stilled. Natalia closed the hummer door for him and they made their way to the house. Eric met them at the door. Emily yawned, causing the sides of Eric's mouth to slightly turn up in a small smile. Wolfe tilted his head to Eric and smiled. Eric stepped out of the way and held the door for them.

They walked down a hallway and Wolfe stopped at the end of the hallway at the last door. Eric opened the door for Wolfe and Natalia stood back not wanting to interfere or step where she wasn't supposed to. Eric left the door open slightly and fallowed Wolfe into the room. Wolfe gently laid Emily down on the bed after Eric pulled the covers down. Emily let out a soft sigh as Eric pulled the covers back up over her. Natalia saw the love in Eric's eyes and it made her heart skip a beat. Not only was he handsome but he was also caring. Natalia was seeing a different side of Eric that not many people had ever seen. Wolfe brushed a few stray strands of Emily's hair out of her face and watched her sleep. Eric looked up at Wolfe and saw that he was beat.

"Wolfe, why don't you go get some sleep. I will watch over her tonight. You have lots to teach to the newbie." Wolfe looked at Eric who gave him a stern look when he saw the resistance in the young man's eyes.

"Alright, do you want me to put her in the guest room on this floor?" Wolfe asked giving Emily's hand a final pat.

"Yes, now please get some rest, if not for you then for her." Eric said this knowing that the young one had some feelings for the young girl in front of them. He did not know the extent of the feelings but was unconcerned at the moment. Wolfe nodded his head and led Natalia out of the room. As they passed the room that was right next to Emily's was closed but Natalia caught a whiff of fresh paint.

"If you stay that will be your room once we get it finished." Wolfe said when he noticed Natalia pause a second near the room. "For now you will stay in the room farther down the hall." He gestured to a room that was a ways down the hallway.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you all stay so close to Emily? Isn't it a little much for you all to be this protective?" Natalia questioned. Wolfe looked at her like she had three heads.

"You do remember whose daughter she is right?"

"Well yes of course but still…" He held up his hand stopping her. "If you knew what this family has gone through you would not question what they do. Here is your room." Wolfe was irritated now and Natalia could see that very clearly so she shut her mouth. "You have much to learn so be ready at 8am. That should give us enough time before Emily decides to come out."

Natalia turned to thank Wolfe but found that he was gone. _Strange_. Natalia looked around the room they had given her. There was a queen size bed that was set off to the right with a closet and dresser on the other side. There was not much else but the walls had a beautiful paper that made the room feel peaceful. May be this was not going to be as hard as she thought but then again. Natalia laughed at herself. I am really loosing it now.

Ryan was really irritated when he got to his room. He was irritated at the newbie but some of his irritation was the feeling of uncertainty that was in the air after the murder at the club. Emily was suppose to be in that room where they found the body but Emily had convinced her dad to let him take her to a book store that was selling the book that she had been waiting for. They had been on their way to the club when Eric had called Ryan and told him to take Emily home. Eric didn't tell him why until he and Horatio got home from the club. Emily was quiet while Eric told them what had happened. Horatio never said a word but Emily had walked over and got him to spill what he was thinking.

That was when they had finalized the idea to get someone else to keep an eye out. Emily was reluctant at first but gave in when she realized that this was the only way to reassure her dad. They really needed to keep Emily here but Ryan knew that she was never going to let them keep her in one place and he was worried she was going to do something without telling him and that would not help them keep her safe. He finally collapsed on the bed remembering Eric's words and fell asleep to thoughts of Emily.

Natalia heard a noise in her room and bolted upright. She let her eyes adjust and looked around her room looking for the source of the sound. There was a giggle to her right and she turned to see a figure sitting on the top of her dresser. Natalia studied the figure and rubbed her eyes. "Emily, what are you doing in here?" She giggled again and jumped down from the dresser.

"I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep so I decided that I was going to see how alert you were while you slept, which by the way you are pretty alert. You woke up the minute I got up on dresser. It creaked when I shifted my weight which is what woke you up." Emily said as she sat at the end of the bed. Natalia saw Emily shift her eyes away and back. Emily was not telling Natalia the whole truth but she was not going to push her. Natalia looked over at the clock and saw that it was 4:12 in the morning.

"So much for you not getting up and out until after 8." Natalia muttered rubbing her tiered eyes.

"Did Lupus tell you that?" Emily asked hearing Natalia. Natalia looked up realizing that Emily heard her.

"Yes. Can I ask why you call him Lupus?" Emily laughed.

"You did it again; asking permission to ask."

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize that." Natalia said surprised that she did.

"To answer your question, I call Wolfe Lupus because when he first came here he was an orphan that my dad brought home. He was a loner just like a wolf and I liked him. He was really shy at first so I gave him a nick name. I had been looking at some Latin stuff so I called him Lupus. I was twelve and he was sixteen. He fascinated me with his mysterious ways. Eric was opposed to him at first but when there was a fire at one of the clubs; Lupus had run in and got me out before it was too late.

It had been a year and Eric still hadn't trusted him until he found Lupus with me at the back of the club. I was coughing from all the smoke and he was trying to help. He couldn't carry me farther away because I was thrashing around trying to breathe. He set me down out of the way from the building and had me on my side allowing me to clear my lungs. Eric rushed to my side and called the paramedics over. They said that if I had been in there any longer and if Lupus hadn't laid me on my side, I probably would have had died. I was in the hospital for only the night and Lupus had not left my side the whole time. Dad was even impressed but the most important part was that Eric finally trusted Lupus. From then on, Lupus stayed my side all that he could."

Natalia was surprised that Emily had told her all of this but saw that the girl was scared and was trying to distract herself. Natalia reached out and grabbed a hold of Emily's hands. "Thank you for sharing this with me Emily but right now I think that you need to get some more sleep." Natalia said when she noticed the dark circles under Emily's eyes. Emily looked at Natalia and slowly nodded her head. She went to get up but Natalia held onto her hands.

"Why don't you stay and sleep here? I need to get up in a few hours and I can just get up a little earlier and we can go back to your room before Eric notices. How does that sound?" Emily yawned.

"Sounds good." She replied. Natalia pulled Emily closer and held her close. Emily was asleep soon after that. Natalia smiled at the ceiling. This girl is just full of surprises. Natalia woke up at 7:35 and felt Emily still snuggled close to her. Natalia carefully slipped away without waking Emily up. She freshened up and got dressed. When she was done Natalia only a few minutes before Wolfe was to show up. She sighed as she watched Emily sleep.

There was a knock at her door and she quickly answered the door before they knocked again. It was Wolfe and he instantly was mad when he looked past her and saw Emily asleep in her bed. "What is she doing in here?" Wolfe growled his tone low.

"She was in here around 4 this morning. She said she was in there because she wanted to test me but I had a feeling that it was more than that. After a bit she got really tiered and instead of letting her go back to her room alone I had her stay with me. Would have had me make her go back to her room?" Natalia mad sure to keep her voice low but was irritated. They had brought her here to look out for the girl and when she did just that they get mad at her. Wolfe looked over and saw that Emily was fast asleep. He knew Emily well enough to know that she probably really did come on her own accord. He sighed.

"I apologize, I am just protective of her and having her in a room with a stranger feels wrong." Wolfe told her honestly. Natalia nodded to him accepting his apology.

"So what are we going over first?" Natalia asked as she quietly closed her door.

"First we are going to tell Eric where Emily is and then we are going to go over the basics." Natalia nodded in understanding. They found Eric in a living room that Natalia had missed last night that was really not that far from Emily's room. He was sitting in a chair and was reading though some files when they walked in. He looked up at them and gave Wolfe a curious look.

"Emily snuck out of her room again and is in the guest room." Eric was concerned for a minute but calmed when Wolfe added; "She's fine and actually sleeping so we left her in there." Eric nodded and went back to the files. Wolfe walked off and Natalia fallowed almost jogging to catch up.

"Alright first Emily cannot have anything with Kiwi in it." They entered the kitchen and he opened the fridge. He grabbed some eggs and a pan. He began cooking while he explained things to Natalia.

"She can be around them but she cannot ingest them. When we go out in public, there will always be either me or Eric but Emily tends to find things that interest her and she wanders off. Hopefully you will be able to keep her closer but we do not have very much hope in that one." Ryan flipped a few eggs before he continued. "She will probably know if something is up before you but there will be those few times that she will not and that is the main reason we need you. We have found that she is the most venerable when we go places and she enters a place where we cannot. I assume you have a gun?"

Natalia nodded and watched as Wolfe broke few more eggs and tosses them in the pan. "Good. A good portion of our time will be spent either here or the club. If you have any questions ask me or Eric and we can usually answer them for you." Wolfe had a towel on his shoulder and had a pile of eggs on a plate.

"Or you could just ask me because more than likely it will be about me so it would be more logical to ask me."

* * *

><p><strong>~ So what do you think? ~<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its been so long. I got writers block on this story. Just to give you all a heads up, this story will be updated whenever I get a chapter done. I hope you like this chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>"Or you could just ask me because more than likely it will be about me so it would be more logical to ask me." Emily said walking in with one hand rubbing her right eye. "Mmm… something smells good. What have you made today Lupus?" Her eyes gleamed and Natalia saw the compassion that swirled beneath the surface. Wolfe smiled and it was the first genuine smile she had seen from him. It made him look like a teen again.<p>

"I was thinking some egg sandwiches." Emily hummed her approval as Eric walked in. He quirked his eyebrows at the three of them and this caused Emily to grab the whip cream from the fridge and chase after him with it. "Whoa, what did I do?" Eric asked with his hands raised as he backed away from her with a smile playing on his lips.

"You know exactly what you did. You stayed up all night making sure I was ok when you should have been sleeping." Emily took aim and pressed down on the nozzle and caught Eric right between the eyes with a glob of cream. Wolfe chuckled as Eric looked up at the glob on his head before he took after Emily.

She squealed and raced around the kitchen trying to keep the island between her and Eric. On her third way around she ran right into her dad causing the can to go off and spray him in the face. She looked up and smiled. She took off before he could grab her and he joined in with Eric in trying to catch Emily.

Wolfe winked at Natalia who stared shocked at the ease at which this family was acting. Wolfe grabbed another can from the fridge and walked up behind Eric when Eric and Horatio had Emily cornered. Emily waved the can in front of the two with a smile. She noticed Wolfe coming up behind Eric and turned to Horatio when Wolfe got close enough. Wolfe jumped Eric from behind and squirted cream all over Eric's face allowing Emily to slip by. She smeared cream all over her dad's chest as she slipped by and laughed as he chased her with cream all over his face, chest, and arms. Eric was wrestling with Wolfe to get the can and managed to get some cream all over Wolfe's face in the process.

Natalia didn't dare join in due to the fear of ruining the moment but was forced when Emily sprayed some cream in her hair and took off just in time before Horatio caught up. He looked Natalia and smiled. There was cream slipping down her face from her hair it made her look finally like she belonged. Natalia smiled back and joined the chase.

Eric wrangled the can from Wolfe and was now chasing him with it. Eric cheered in victory when he caught Wolfe in a head lock and was pouring cream all over his face and down his shirt. Natalia blocked Emily's path and before she could turn around to go the other way her dad grabbed her from behind. He pulled her into his chest getting cream from his shirt all over her back. He held her as Natalia wrestled the can from her. Natalia held the can up in victory when she got it from Emily.

"I think that Emily here needs some whip cream don't you think?" Horatio asked Natalia as Emily struggled in his arms. Emily's mouth hung open and Natalia used that time to spray some into her mouth before she put some on Emily's head like a hat and made her some glasses too. They looked over at how Eric and Wolfe were doing and found Eric had some cream in his hair and shirt but Wolfe like he had been dunked in it. Horatio finally let Emily go who whipped some cream off her face and shoved it in her dad's face. He chuckled and went to grab her again but Emily ran and hid behind Natalia. Natalia chuckled and side stepped.

"Hey you were suppose to be on my side!" Emily said trying to stay out of her father's reach.

"Sorry, cans empty." Natalia said with a laugh, shaking the can upside down. Emily held her hands up in surrender.

"Ok you guys win." Horatio hugged Emily and let her go. Eric finally let Wolfe go and he stood up and shook like a dog.

"Hey!" Eric yelped as he was drenched in whip cream from Wolfe. Wolfe just smiled and washed his hands so he could finish making breakfast. Natalia sat down at the island and was joined by Eric. Horatio walked to the fridge and grabbed some milk and a few glasses. Emily snuck up behind Eric with the rest of the cream from her face in her hands and shoved it all down Eric's shirt. He jumped up from the cold and wet feeling. Emily had rushed around and sat on the other side of Natalia acting like she didn't do anything.

Horatio laughed seeing Eric in the position he was in. The cream was slowly sliding down his back and there was really nothing he could do about it at the moment. Horatio set a glass in front of everyone as Wolfe brought over the egg sandwiches. During their cream fight, some cream had made it to the eggs and some of them still had cream on them.

"Yes! Whip cream egg sandwiches!" Emily said clapping her hands. Horatio and Wolfe shook their heads as Emily took the sandwich with the most whip cream on it. They all sat down and ate, talking about the fight and how they could have done certain things had it not been for someone in the way. When they had all finished up Wolfe stood and started to pick up the plates. Eric joined him and they had everything almost cleaned up minus the whip cream still around the room.

"Do you have to go to the club today dad?" Emily asked cleaning some cream off the island.

"Yes Sweetheart, there is still some more paper work to be done and most of it is at the club." Horatio replied. Emily looked down at the counter top thoughtfully and scrubbed for a while. Horatio watched her for a bit before he sighed and waited for her to finish what she was thinking. When Emily came to a decision she looked up and was caught by her dad's stare.

"Um… dad, do think that it would be ok if we went to the MDPD lab so I can sign up for their internship this school year?" Emily bit the inside of her check waiting for her dad's response. Eric looked at her in surprise while Wolfe just smiled. Horatio watched Emily bite her check.

"Is that where you really want to do your internship Sweetheart?" Horatio asked. Emily nodded her head.

"Yes, they do such incredible work there and I would like to be a part of that." Horatio saw that this was what she really wanted to do. He thought about it and smiled. If she was at the police station, there was less of a chance that someone would hurt her there because she would be surrounded by cops.

"Alright Sweetheart, you can go down there today as long as Wolfe and Ms. Boa Vista go with you. They are to stay by you ok?" Emily nodded her head excitedly.

"Thank you Daddy!" Emily gave him a great big hug and ran out the room.

"Where are you going?" Horatio hollered after her.

"To shower! There is whip cream where there shouldn't be!" She hollered back. Horatio chuckled. Eric finished up his section and was off to take a shower of his own. Horatio turned towards Natalia when they had finished cleaning the whole kitchen.

"You will make sure that she is safe there right? It is where you really work right? While you are there you can even check in with you lieutenant if you like as long as Wolfe is there with Emily." Natalia nodded.

"She will be fine. I won't leave her side." Horatio nodded and took his leave. Natalia sat down in a chair and was thinking about how was going to explain this to Calleigh when there was a hand on her shoulder. She jumped and Wolfe held up his hands.

"I thought that you would like to take a shower before we go down to the station." He explained.

"Yes that would be great thank you." Wolfe chuckled.

"You should be thanking Emily. She is the one who brought you here and if it wasn't for the fact that she trusts you, I am pretty sure H would have said no to her request to go to the station. She has wanted to go there for a while now but has never actually asked her dad if she could or not." Ryan said as he led Natalia back to her room. He pointed to the door that was on the opposite side of the bed than the closet. "There are towels under the sink."

"Thank you." Natalia said as Wolfe closed the door behind him. Natalia sighed. This was going to be harder than she thought.

Emily was ready to go in a half hour and was sitting on the kitchen island swinging her legs when Natalia finally walked in. "Are we ready to go?" Natalia asked.

"I am but we are still waiting on Lupus." Emily replied. Just then Wolfe walked in.

"Ready?" He asked grabbing the keys. Emily nodded enthusiastically. They were on their way in just a few minutes and were on the freeway when Emily leaned forward in between Wolfe and Natalia. Wolfe glanced at her but went right back to watching the road. Natalia smiled and turned so she could look at Emily.

"What is it really like being a CSI?" Emily asked after a moment of thought.

"It is really fulfilling to know that you helped someone. There are times when it is really trying but it is well worth it." Natalia replied.

"Do you usually go undercover?" Emily asked. Natalia shook her head. She was starting to get use to this girls amazing intelligence.

"CSI usually don't go undercover but sometimes we have to. Don't worry you won't be doing anything like that. You will mostly be in the lab and maybe the occasional crime scene." Natalia informed when Wolfe gave her a look.

"Here we are." Wolfe said as he pulled into the guest parking lot at the lab. They unbuckled but Wolfe made Emily wait for him to open her door. Natalia caught a glimpse of Emily rolling her eyes but still smiling. Natalia got out and looked around. Nothing seemed amiss but she caught a glimpse of Speed in the lobby. Wolfe let Emily out and they made their way into the lab. They gathered at the lobby while Emily and Wolfe got their visitor passes. Natalia didn't need one but she got one for appearances. Speed finished his conversation with one of the lab techs and turned around and froze. Natalia tilted her head to him and then looked away. Speed looked at the front desk and saw a man and a young girl getting passes. He walked up to them.

"Can I help you?" he asked. Wolfe looked at him and narrowed his eyes. Emily thanked the secretary and turned to Speed with a smile. He was startled by her bright smile.

"Yes do you think that you could show us where the Lieutenant's office is?" Emily asked cheerfully. Speed was surprised by her cheerfulness. She reminded him of Calleigh when she first came to MDPD.

"Sure follow me." He said and led them down the hallway. They past a few of the lab rooms and Emily looked into each one as they passed it. Speed glanced at her throughout the whole time they past. He was curious as to who this girl was. He knew that she had some connection to the Blue Dragons considering Natalia was here but why would they come here to the crime lab. He shook his head. Speed knocked on Calleigh's door.

"Come in." responded. Speed opened the door and let them through. He followed them in and closed the door behind him. Calleigh finished the file she was working on and looked up. A look of surprise flirted across her face for a second before she concealed it. She stood up.

"Hello, I am Lieutenant Calleigh Duquesne. How can I help you?" She held out her hand and Emily shook it.

"I was wondering if you would allow me to do an internship her at the lab." Emily said still smiling.

"Hmm… and may I ask who you are?" Calleigh asked walking around her desk. Emily looked back and forth between Natalia, Calleigh and Speed.

"Natalia didn't tell you?" Emily asked. Wolfe knew exactly where she was going and grabbed her arm whispering intently in her ear.

"What are you doing?" Emily chuckled. "It won't do any hare I promise." Wolfe looked into her eyes and finally let her go. Speed had put his hand on his firearm and took a step towards them when he saw Wolfe grab Emily and Calleigh stood straighter. Emily looked back at Calleigh.

"I would have thought that she would have told you by now." Emily said.

"Umm… well…" Calleigh didn't know what exactly to say. Emily sighed.

"Lupus can you get the blinds?" He nodded and closed the blinds. Calleigh was not liking this and Speed was getting really nervous. "May I sit?" Emily asked. Calleigh gestured to the chairs in front of her desk. She walked around and sat in her chair and leaned back watching Emily. Wolfe stood behind Emily while Speed stayed by the door. Natalia walked so she was standing off to the side.

"You are the one who sent Natalia undercover into the Blue Dragons didn't you?" Emily asked looking at Calleigh.

"How did you know that?" Calleigh asked. Emily smiled.

"I notice things that almost everyone misses. When Natalia walked in she gave me a fake name. She hesitated just a second but long enough for me to know that she was lying. I had also remembered seeing her on TV once and she was at a crime scene on the inside of the tape." Emily said giving Calleigh the short version on how she knew things.

"Hmm…" Emily sat up straight and leaned forward.

"You think that Horatio Caine ordered the hit on the man you saw in his club and you sent Natalia in to see if it was true because you have run out of leads." Emily informed them. Speed looked at Calleigh in surprise.

"How did you figure all that out in two days?" Calleigh asked leaning forward and resting her elbows on her desk. Emily shrugged her shoulders. "I just do." Calleigh smiled. "You know, I like you but you still haven't answered my question." Emily smiled back at her.

"Emily." Was all she said. Calleigh's smile grew.

"Well Emily, do you have a last name?" Emily grinned too.

"Sure but before I tell you, you have to not let it make a difference in your decision on whether or not you let me intern here." Calleigh nodded her head in understanding.

"Alright you have my word." Emily looked at her for a second.

"Caine. Emily Caine." Calleigh stared at her in shock and Speed's mouth fell open. Emily spun the chair she was in around so she could look at Speed.

"You are bound set that my dad ordered the hit and you believe that with most of your being. And you don't like me dad either." Emily said turning back to Calleigh. Calleigh shook her head.

"He is the leader of a known gang and there have been many crime associated with his gang." Calleigh said trying to explain. Emily abruptly stood up.

"You don't know anything about my dad or my family. If you knew anything that was true about them then you would not have sent Natalia in and you certainly wouldn't be telling me that my dad is a criminal." Emily said upset. She turned on her heel and brushed past Speed on her way out. Wolfe was right behind her. He glared at Speed and wouldn't even look at Calleigh. Calleigh stood up and opened her mouth to apologize but she was already gone. Speed looked at Calleigh. Calleigh just shook her head.

"Does Horatio Caine know about you?" Calleigh asked Natalia.

"Yes. Emily knew the instant she saw me that I was law enforcement. Caine was upset at first but Emily talked to him and let me stay."

Speed was outraged. "That was Caine's daughter?" Natalia nodded her head.

"That was the whole reason Caine put out a job. Something more happened than that murder and he wanted another bodyguard to protect her. The man that was here earlier is her childhood friend and bodyguard. He is intensely protective of her and her father is even more. I don't think that Caine put out the hit but I think that someone in the gang did commit the crime." Natalia said.

Speed shook his head. "That girl is bright and would do great here." Natalia said arguing with Speed.

"You saw that she was different when she talked to you." Speed looked at the floor.

"You're right Natalia I just can't get it through my head that she is Caine's kid."

"Speed. You can't judge a person without evidence."

"Yes and the only evidence that we do have is that Horatio Caine owns a few clubs and is the suspected leader of the Blue Dragons." Calleigh said thoughtfully.

"Natalia, I want you to continue and Speed let's see if we can find anyone else that was in the club that Mr. Santago can identify as a Blue Dragon." Calleigh said. Speed sighed and rubbed his jaw.

"Alright." He said and left with Natalia on his heels. "Speed…" Natalia put a hand on his shoulder.

"I think that if you give her a chance that she may just show you the truth. I know that the report says that Caine ordered the hit on your sister but there is no evidence to prove it."

Speed sighed, frustrated. "I was working on the case and Caine was our suspect. We were getting close to finding the guys killer and at the time we were certain that it was Caine. The day we got conformation for a warrant for Caine's clubs, a gang member shot my sister Natalia." Speed pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I know Speed. I will see what I can find out about that day but you have to give me a chance and not push people away that could help. Don't we always believe that people can make themselves better?" Speed slowly nodded his head. "That is what Emily is trying to do. She wants to help solve crimes and give family members and friends the closure they deserve." Speed looked up.

"I don't know if I can forgive Caine and I don't know how I feel about having his blood in the lab. Right now the only way I would let his blood in here is if it was in his clod dead body or if it was a sample so we could pin him for a murder." Speed replied.

"I know Speed, I know but give me a few days. I think that if Emily wasn't too offended then she may just help me. She is really bright and could probably tell me who did it." He sighed.

"Alright Nat, be careful and thank you." He gave her a sad smile. Natalia gave him a smile back.

"Just keep it together and I will talk to you soon. And don't let Calleigh work herself to death. You know how she gets when a case gets stubborn."

Speed smirked. "Yeah ok, I will watch her." Natalia patted him on the shoulder and walked outside.

She found Wolfe standing in front of the blue hummer waiting for her. When he saw her he leaned off the hummer and got in. Natalia slipped in the hummer and glanced in the back. Emily was looking out the window not looking at anyone in the hummer but Natalia noticed a tear slid down her cheek. Natalia sighed. Damage had been done. She only hoped that it could be repaired.

* * *

><p><strong>~ What do you think? ~<strong>


End file.
